


The paper can wait

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2019 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angie deserves love, Awkward Conversations, Dungeons & Dragons References, Everyone is a nerd, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Painting, Platonic Relationships, Rantaro Amami Week, Rantaro Amami Week 2019, Rantaro needs to eat, They paint and talk about how in love they are, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Angie gave them a handmade colouring book. It was titled "Yonaga's Adult colouring book" with staples in the corner and a silly doodle of herself on the corner. Afterwards, she handed them a small canvas and a tiny can of blue paint. The shade reminded them of Shuichi in an instant.“This is a test run, I would like to try this out with you. One of my professors wanted us to make our own art-based activity. I thought...what if you used colours to remind you of your loved one and paint something for them!! With your fingers only!!”“And I assume the paint is because of Shuichi…” painting something for their boyfriend sounds like a delight. If there’s an opportunity for them to express their love and spoil Shuichi, they will take it in a heartbeat. “I suppose this would be a good stress relief...I’ve been swarmed with work…” Also starving, they can ignore that for now.---Rantaro and Angie paint and talk about how gay they are.---Day Three: Paint/Breeze





	The paper can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro Amami week is being hosted by [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple)!!
> 
> [Here is the promo with the prompts!!!](https://bidoof-more-like-bigoof.tumblr.com/post/187814800110/so-im-doing-a-thing)
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm behind!! Sorry, I was writing a bunch for Honeythief. This is not my best work but enjoy Angie and Rantaro being pallos!!

_ Alright, Amami. If you spend about a solid two hours on this paper, then it’ll be done and you are free for the week! _

Rantaro shifted in their seat. Thankfully, the cafeteria was quite empty with chattering down to a minimum. Focusing was difficult for them, they’re pleased that most students are off doing whatever.

They would work on their paper in their dorm, but it was crowded with a whole bunch of nerds, one being their boyfriend. Shuichi, Korekiyo, Kirumi, Tsumugi, Maki, and Kaito have a Dungeons and Dragons campaign with their roommate Korekiyo being the DM.

“I want to finish this…” They muttered to themselves, “But...this is so hard!”

They want to watch them play the campaign, not work on a stupid paper. A part of them wished that their brain didn’t feel so fuzzy and confused while working. If only they took their medicine or picked up their fidget-clicker before leaving. 

That and they need to eat. If Rantaro left their seat to buy a snack, then they’ll lose time from work. Even if their stomach is begging for anything, they kept their butt in the seat.

“Shut the hell up” They growled, “Give me two hours”

Half an hour has passed. There was some progress but the execution was so poor. Rantaro leaned back in their seat and released a distressed sigh.

“I cannot do this. But I know if I take a break...I’m going to have this unfinished...again”

“Hewwo! Hewwo! Heeewwwooo!!”

Rantaro ignored the call, it might be for someone else.

Then the ‘Hewwo’ grew closer and louder.

“Hewwo!! Amami!!” A familiar bright art student skipped over to the table they were at. “Whatcha doing here all by yourself? Where’s your boyfriend?!”

“The same place where your girlfriend is” they chuckled, “What’s up, Apricot?”

Angie frowned. “Everyone is busy! Even Atua is resting as we speak!! Angie needs help with her project…can Rantaro assist?”

“Ah…” Rantaro rubbed the back of their neck, “I sort of...have this paper to do…”

“You’re working on it now?! Rantaro, you and Miu only do your best work at the last minute and that paper isn’t true till Sunday!! Now now, can YOU assist! It’ll be fun!!”

She extended a hand with a wide smile on her freckled face. There was no way they could say no, and she was absolutely correct about the paper.

“Okay…” work and food can wait. Rantaro carefully placed their laptop back in the messenger back and followed Angie out of the cafeteria. “What are we gonna do? I hope it’s not paintball...well, at least not today”

Angie skipped along the sidewalk, frilly skirt dancing with her movement and hair bouncing up and down. She’s acting so carefree, yet Rantaro is convinced her unspoken project could be ‘dangerous’.

“Ever heard of Art Therapy?” She asked, “It’s not my major, but I have a class that touches the surfaces of it, same with teaching Art. I need you to borrow my adult colouring book I made and use it for the week”

“That’s it?”

“And if you can, put down any notes of how you felt before and after you used a page. Isn’t that divine? Being able to improve your mental health with art? Atua might guide me along the path to do Art Therapy instead…”

Rantaro blinked. “Is that all?” If she only needed them for that, then they have plenty of time to work on the paper again. “Cause if so I will—“

“No” Angie pulled their arm and climbed upstairs to the dormitory. “We are going to do an activity together. You’ve been way too stressed lately! We are also going to finger paint! With a twist!!”

“It better not be a combination drinking and painting” they had a double date with Angie and Tsumugi doing that. It was fun, but that was the day they learned Shuichi and Tsumugi were huge lightweights. 

“Nope!” Angie opened her dorm room. She shared the room with Kaede, so it screamed  _ art  _ one way or another. A keyboard and several instruments on one side and art supplies on the other. It was clean, somewhat, not clean for Kirumi’s standards maybe, it was an organised mess. Rantaro did not mind.

Angie gave them a handmade colouring book. It was titled "Yonaga's Adult colouring book" with staples in the corner and a silly doodle of herself on the corner. Afterwards, she handed them a small canvas and a tiny can of blue paint. The shade reminded them of Shuichi in an instant.

“This is a test run, I would like to try this out with you. One of my professors wanted us to make our own art-based activity. I thought...what if you used colours to remind you of your loved one and paint something for them!! With your fingers only!!”

“And I assume the paint is because of Shuichi…” painting something for their boyfriend sounds like a delight. If there’s an opportunity for them to express their love and spoil Shuichi, they will take it in a heartbeat. “I suppose this would be a good stress relief...I’ve been swarmed with work…” Also starving, they can ignore that for now.

“I’ll do it with you too. Kaede is off doing lesbian things. I think she’s on a date with Tenko! So this whole dorm is all to ourselves! Would you like any music?”

They shrugged. “Whatever you put on is fine with me”

Angie pulled out her phone and picked out background music for two of them. Once she set it up wirelessly on the speaker, the dorm had a soft sound of harsh winds and heavy rain. Was she trying to go asleep?

“Is that alright?”

“...Yeah, Fine by me. Shall we begin?”

Angie took out her small canvas for herself and blue paint. It was a lighter shade and representing Tsumugi. Once she was ready, they began painting.

The feeling of paint on their feelings felt strange, almost sticky and unwelcoming. They knew that the paint would mess up their nails and they would have to repaint it. Rantaro could ask Angie if she’s interested.

Similar to their paper, Rantaro was stuck. What were they supposed to paint that screams “Shuichi Saihara”? They could paint an ocean, or a crime scene, or a cat, or Shuichi himself. All they had was a small dot in the middle.

“Rantaro! You’re thinking too hard about it! This is not an assignment! Just think about Shuichi and paint!”

The taller student noticed that she was moving her fingers so freely and loose. Angie was never looked down at her canvas either, only at Rantaro with a small smile. _What if she messes up?_ “Here, how about you tell me things that you like about Shuichi?”

“Oh my god...he’s great” here comes Rantaro gushing about their boyfriend. It does not matter how long they could be together. The image of their boyfriend came to mind; their unique amber-grey eyes, long and attractive eyelashes, the nervous little smile he has when speaking, and how intelligent he is. Rantaro was overly impressed about how observant he is and picking up the littlest detail when solving a case.

As all of that went in their head, what came out of their mouth was “He’s very hot”  


Angie snickered, “I suppose that works! I find Tsumugi very pretty...I love styling her hair...I need to think of more hairstyles for Moon”

“Ah, you call her Moon? Then that means you’re the Sun?” Rantaro started to stroke their fingers on the small canvas. They have no idea what they were painting and refused to look down. Rantaro focused on Angie’s clear blue eyes. “That’s cute, I have way too many nicknames for Shuichi…”

“Blueberry, Kitten, Shu-berry, Shu-Shu, Chewichi, Baby Boy Baby, Detective who stole my heart, shall Angie go on~?”

Their cheeks flushed. “Hey...there was no need to say all of that, Miss ‘I will cosplay any of your OTPs because I love you’”

“I can and I will!! Next con, we will be Lyra and Bon Bon! The dresses she made looked so divine and lovely~ Are you ready for your Poe and Ranpo cosplay couple?”

“Shuichi is” When Tsumugi showed him the outfits so far, he was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Rantaro tried on Poe’s outfit the other day, they looked good in a cape. “I’ve never been to a convention before, but I’m excited! We are all sharing a hotel room, right?”

Angie nodded. “We will be there for all three days!! Did you know Tsumugi has a panel on Saturday? With Demon Slayer? She’s a little nervous but I’m sure she will be okay!!”

“Ah come on, she’s been in how many panels? I’m sure she will be perfectly in character, she’s so good with roleplaying”

“Yeah...but I wish she would appreciate  _ herself  _ more. You know...she doesn’t like being herself and only other characters”

She’s right. Tsumugi was at her highest when dressing up as a fictional character rather than herself. She seems so bored and uninterested in herself, and here she was- a very creative individual. Not many could replicate clothing from what’s given in animated films or literature. The colours and patterns were always spot on.

“I have an idea. You could always spend a day at the convention where you don’t cosplay. Or have her list down great things about herself, that’s what I do with my sisters”

“I can see what I can do….” Angie painted the corners of the canvas, “Maybe she will enjoy the painting! And I can tell her h—“

“HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU ALMOST KILL MY CHARACTER!!”

Rantaro grew startled from the sudden cry and almost dropped their canvas.  
"You could have knocked" Angie muttered, "Be glad that I was not doing a life figure drawing of Rantaro or something..."

“Listen, Tsumugi!” Kaito groaned, “I had to!! Kirumi’s character put me in a tight situation!!”

“What can I say?” Kirumi shrugged, “She’s a lawful evil character!”

“Whatever, let’s get Tsumugi’s snacks and come back before the break, we don’t have much time and I don’t want Korekiyo to yell at me.” Kaito waved at the two inside the dorm, “Hey Angie and Rantaro”

Tsumugi hurried from the back of the crowd and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. "My Sunshine!!" She squeaked, "I missed you so much!! I know I was only gone for a couple of hours but still!!"  
Jealousy tickled their chest, they wished Shuichi was with the nerdy crowd too. "Hey, everyone. Is the whole gang here?"  
"Yes, Shuichi is here"

“Ran-chan!!”

Amber eyes caught their attention, looks like their wish came true. Shuichi nuzzled their face affectionately and released their classical purr.

“Aaawww, my little Shuichi” They kiss the tip of his nose, “How is your campaign going?”

“It’s going amazing! Celes is so powerful!! Unlike Tsumugi's....her character and Kaito's HATES Kirumi's! But lucky for me, I was safe when I rolled a 20!”

“Aaaww, I’m so proud of you! I have to give you another kiss”

“Pleeeeaaasseee!” Shuichi nuzzled them more, waiting for more displays of affection. Rantaro kissed his forehead and cheek.

“Aaaaand, I made a painting for you”

“Aaaahh! You did?!” Shuichi tilted his head, “What is it? It’s just...uh…”

Rantaro ended up painting borders in the corners and a couple of swirls around, then finishing it off with a poorly painted heart in the middle. One would say a child painted this.

“What is it?”

“It’s….uh...how I feel about you!” Rantaro answered innocently with a goofy smile on their face. Shuichi let out a small snort and pecked their cheek.

“It’s so...I don’t know...not straight, so I’ll give you that!”

“Shuberry!!”

“What? I’m being honest!! But I love it...and you need to improve your painting”

“Ooooh! Angie, this is beautiful!” Tsumugi giggled at the masterpiece she made. With only one colour and not looking down, she painted a marvellous night sky with tiny stars and a crescent moon. Rantaro pouted.

“I love it so much!!”

“When Angie look into your eyes...this is what I see! Atua says that you’re the perfect example of pretty too!!”

“Sunny!!” She hugged the artist tighter, “You’re the greatest! Ah, can I have my snacks now? They’re waiting for me”

Seeing the small snack exchange reminded Rantaro that they haven’t eaten yet. They shifted their position when their stomach decided to join the conversation.

Shuichi huffed out of his nose. “Did you say something, Ran-chan’s tum tum?”

Rantaro scrunches their nose. “Leave me alone, I’ll eat in a bit. When Angie and I are done”

“Nooo, you need to eat. Come on, the D&D squad will be okay without me for half an hour”

Kirumi stuck out her tongue. “So I can’t try and hurt your character. Fine, I’ll just kill Kaito’s”

“Same” Maki deadpanned 

“WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna play D&D, all of my friends do and I'm just :(((


End file.
